


Sherlock Holmes and the Adventure of the Sixty-Nine

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (Spoiler: it is not for a case), 221B Ficlet, 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, It's For a Case, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author should not be trusted alone with a keyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up, of sorts, to "Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Made-Up Case," in which I posit that Sherlock will claim just about anything is "for a case" if it will allow him to manipulate a situation to his liking. Well, he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes and the Adventure of the Sixty-Nine

“Okay, be honest,” John said, with as much gravity as he could muster, starkers and flat on his back, with Sherlock’s erect cock inches from his face. “Did you _really_ see this at a crime scene, or is it from a porno?”

Sherlock sniffed. “Given the ridiculous laws governing pornography and the exploitative nature of the mainstream porn industry, there’s often less difference between the two than you’d like to think.”

“Yeah, fantastic. That’s a boner-killer, thanks. But you weren’t actually investigating?”

“I was,” Sherlock said. “But,” he added, seeing John’s raised eyebrow. “Not a crime, as such." He settled in more comfortably, pillowing his head on John’s thigh.

John bit his lip and tried to contain a whimper. Did Sherlock have any idea, _any earthly idea_ , what he looked like right now, curls mussed and cheeks pink and full lips just inches from where John desperately, _desperately_ wanted them?

John rather suspected he did.

“Thing is,” he said. “I’m easy, where you’re concerned. It doesn’t take an elaborate story to get me into bed, you pretty much just need to--look my direction. Maybe wink a bit if you’re feeling saucy, I dunno.”

Sherlock turned his head and very deliberately caught John’s eye. “'Saucy,' John? _Really_?” Then he wrapped one hand around John’s aching erection, licked his lips, and winked broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.
> 
> This happened.
> 
> (Cluttering up the internet at [one thousand hurrahs](http://www.onethousandhurrahs.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
